Store
The Store on a Landleven farm is where you buy things. Its tab is the second in the bottom row of the block of icons at bottom right. Click to open it in a popup. But no need to click it if you are doing a "Click to plant" because then you wil be taken automatically to the Seeds section, where you will find most of the things you can plant or sow in empty plots. Level 8 When you achieve level 8, you get 150 coins and 1 Ranch Cash (as with other levels) and are told (with a tabulated display) that "You can now buy": ;Carrot :it can be used (eventually) to produce any of 35 different items, including Angora hair, juice, and 15 soups ;Picnic :no information ;Coffee Bean :Six coffees using the Coffee Machine (detailed below) and one product in each of Workshop, Beauty Shop, and Kitchen ;Coffee :(full name Coffee Machine) 2000 - needing 10 Screw and 10 Gear (which your neighbors may gift you) plus Glass Jar costing 5 RC and Funnel costing 8 RC (35s) :Six coffees as noted above, all needing the addition of another product to Coffee Bean: Milk for Mocha Coffee 177, White Chocolate for White Mocha 173, Cream for Con Panna 355, Caramel for Caramel Latte 542, Hazelnut for Hazelnut Latte 168, Panda Milk for Panda Milk Coffee 180. ;Buffalo 3000; Cucumber cost 42, sell for 45 or produce Buffalo Milk 49 ---> Buffalo Milk Cheese 55 (i.e. very good value at profit 13 coins in a little over 2 hours; break even after 300 of them if you ignore plowing costs) ;Christmas :10 products, mostly donuts ;Iceblock (showing solid wall) :no information ;Iceblock (showing snowflake) :no information ;White (tree) 2 RC (8h, sell for 18 or use as below) :White Mocha (as above) plus 18 other products, the most valuable being Magic Custard Cake @ 6396 Level 9 and beyond Items (with their costs - coins unless specified RC) unlocked at 9 or above include: ;9 (1150 XP) :Nitraria 125, Gisela Cherry Tree 525, Provence Beehive 25 RC ;10 (1620 XP) :Passion Fruit Tree 10 RC, Chocolate Tree 5 RC, Salami Machine 4000, White Goat 20 RC, Super Goat 50 RC, Rooster Coop 1500 PLUS?, Garden Ranch 100RC or 900000 ;11 (2190 XP) :Turnip 26, Rye 50, Pine Tree 1000, Woodpile, Ranch Bell ;12 (2860 XP) :Cantaloupe Packet 5 RC, White Grapes 65, Ice Tree 10 RC, Donkey Mill 1000, Sheep 3000, Kangaroo Habitat 2000 PLUS??, Milkshake Cart 800, Ice Tree 10 RC, Plant Milk Machine 3500, Holiday Castle 3000 PLUS?, Snowy Arch, Blue Mail, Merry, Stone, Arabic ;13 (3630 XP) :Hops 164 (with good potential profit per hour), Lychee Tree 800, Baker 6500, Amazon ;14 (4500 XP) :Love Fruit 210, Silkworm Bush 8 RC, Perfume Machine 500, Angora Rabbit 3500, Fuzzy 35 RC, Purple Bird Habitat 3000 PLUS?, Forget-me-not 30, Table of Romance 1500, Workshop 10000 ;15 (5450 XP) :Daisy 25, Rice 95 (needs Donkey Mill for flour; has 16 other uses, Oak Tree 6 RC, Walnut Tree 1200 (14 uses, mostly in Workshop), Fruit Bread Machine 3200 (13 uses with Oat Flour), Black Ostrich 4000 (eats daisies), Super Butterfly Home 6000 (produces 10 nectars worth 8 coins each), Giraffe Habitat 4000 PLUS??, Ferris Wheel, Chicken (decoration), Sledging Hill, Gingerbread Dragon Vase, Grassland ;16 (6450 XP) :Rosemary Packet 4 RC, White Hibiscus 25 (makes about 11 products, mostly leis, all in buildings), Lime Tree 12 RC, Orange Tree 850 (makes juice, jam, yogurt, candy, can, dye, and 4 other things in buildings), Essential Oil Machine 1800 (producing about 10 oils, all needing grapes), Sauce Machine 3000 (and no extras) - Apple Sauce 26 is a better use of apples than the juicer, and it does many other products: Tomato = Ketchup 55, Duck eggs = Mayonnaise 96, Red Pepper = Chili Sauce 265, Garlic = Garlic Sauce 113, Cranberry = Cranberry Sauce 90, Avocado = Guacamole 48, Mustard = Mustard Sauce 171, Oyster = Oyster Sauce 525, Black Swan Egg = Black Swan Egg Sauce 90, Fruit Wine Machine 8000 (makes apple, blackberry, pear, strawberry, plum, fig, elderberry, Beauty Berry, Honey Locust - all needing nectar), Super Beehive 35 RC, Dinosaur Habitat 4500 PLUS?, Lime Tree 10 RC (juice, pie, ornaments, etc), Toy Machine 2000, Love Fountain 1500, Eucalyptus Tree 6 RC, Animal House 5000 PLUS? ;17 (7560 XP) :Cranberry 65, Pitaya 100, Bamboo Tree 4 RC, Sandwich Machine 4500, Panda Habitat 5200 PLUS??, Elephant Habitat 5000 PLUS?? ;18 (8800 XP) :Black Rose Packet 2 RC, Garlic 88 (9 hours, so it's a good bedtime plant, and you make 25 coins with the sauce and more with the pasta), Pink Lilac Tree 2000, Mango Tree 12 RC, Beer Machine 5500, Green Duck Pond 8000, Green Duck 2000, Monkey Habitat 5500 PLUS??, Weaver Bird Habitat 25 RC, Dessert Shop 6000, Gas Tanker 5000 PLUS? ;19 (10,200 XP), Bobsleigh :Spinach 220, Blueberry 85, Tea Tree 10 RC, Jam Machine 7000, White Duck Pond 15 RC, Pietrain Pig Coop 9000 PLUS?? ;20 :Violet 99, Kiwi (proper name "Kiwifruit") 125, Rubber Tree 8 RC, Spooky Crystal Tree 10 RC, Guarana Tree 15000, Banana Tree 975, Grandma's Burger Machine 3500, Peacock 10500, Bradypod Habitat 7000 PLUS??, Water Well 25000, Spring 7 RC (needed for Candy Machine), Spin 9 RC (needed for Candy Machine), Super Greenhouse 20000 PLUS? ;21 :Aloe Vera Packet 4 RC, Sweet Potato 150, Apricot Tree 12 RC, Mole Habitat 9000, Hawaiian Lei Machine 7000, Bee Box 7000, Piggy Coop 35 RC, Piggy 6000, Beauty Shop 8000 ;22 :Rotala 35, Cane 105, Firefly Bush 2 RC, Marzipan Candy Machine 5500, Yogurt Machine 4500, White Turkey 25 RC, Goose Pond 10000, Snow Fox Habitat 10000 ;23 :Winter Squash 247, Blackberry 125, Mandarin Tree 12 RC (or 10 RC at sale price), Glow Stick Machine 7000, Goose 3000, Pig Coop 16000, Azalea Pink Fence 750 ;24 :Barley 55, Persimmon Tree 12 RC, Peach Tree 1200, Sugar Machine 8000, Cotton Candy Machine 6000, White Beauty 28 RC ;25 :Mustard 148, Blue Rose 115, Pig 4000, Tree Greenhouse Glass Pane 1 RC, Wedding Carpet Up 1500, Wedding Carpet Medium 1500, Wedding Carpet Down 1500, Lamp Post 7500, Autumn 100000, Tree Greenhouse 12000 PLUS ??, A-Frame House 235000 PLUS ?? ;26 :Tree] 5 RC, Ginger 206, Candy Machine 5000, Bird Feeder 4200, Wishing Well 5000 ;27 :Raspberry 95, Pear Tree 2000, Sushi Machine 1200, Flower Packing 9000, African Dromedary 50000 ;28 :Watermelon 255, Chestnut Tree 7 RC (sale price 5 RC), Cheese Fondue Machine 9000, Wedding Chair 12000, Welcome Sign 12000 ;29 :Strawberry 185, Sakura Tree 5000 ;30 :Bean 370, Cashew Tree 12 RC, Weaver 10500, Willow Fence 10000, Food Festival Sign 8000, Birdbath 15000 ;31 :Red Rose 215, Can Machine 11000 (no extras?), Cream Machine 9000 PLUS? ;32 (58,000 XP) :Potato 115, Coconut Tree 3500, French Fries Machine 1000, Bonfire Tent 15000 ;33 (65,000 XP) :Pineapple 200, Nutmeg Tree 10 RC, Hotdog Machine 10000 (no extras?), Eco House 375000 ;34 (72,500 XP) :Cabbage 89 ;35 (80,500 XP) :Green Lettuce 160, Plum Tree 4500 ;36 (89,000 XP) :Pecan Tree 10 RC ;37 (98,000 XP) :Tulip 105, Mario's Pizza Machine 8000 PLUS, Dough Press 10 RC (no extras), Shredder 6 RC (no extras), Log Cabin 525000 ;38 :Tea 110, Fig Tree 6600, Horse 45000 ;39 :Red Pepper 225, Date Tree 10 RC ;40 :Mushroom 240, Olive Tree 12000, Cool Packer 12000 (no extras), Pizza Machine 45 RC (no extras) ;41 :Sugar Beet 360, Soup Machine 15000 PLUS ;42 :White Rose 60, Pomegranate Tree 10 RC, Butter Machine 20000 (no extras), RhodeIsland Red Chicken Coop 50000 (but the chickens have been available for a while before level 42) ;43 :Peanut 160, Manor 1250000, [Press 30000 (no extras) ;44 :Pink Rose 180 ;45 :Leek 320, Onion 280, Pumpkin 260, Palm Tree 5000, Stir Fry Machine 50000 PLUS ;46 :Asparagus 495, Lily 270, Jalapeno Pepper Packet 2 RC, Black Swan Lake 80000 (needs lake), Black Swan 20000 ;47 :Bell Pepper 432 ;48 :Grapefruit Tree 10 RC, Tea Master 45000 (no extras) ;49 : ;50 :Sunflower 300, Cinnamon Tree 15000 ;51 :BBQ Machine 60000 (no extras), Pink Manor 1500000 ;53 :Mint 265, Hat Machine 90000 (no extras) ;55 :Cotton 250, Elderberry Tree 25000, Pizza Machine 100000 (no extras) ;56 :Lentil 120 ;58 :Green Bean 310, Beautyberry Tree 12 RC, Hamburger Machine 60000 PLUS ;60 :Eggplant 740, Steam Dumpling Machine 65000 PLUS ;62 :Zucchini 239 ;63 :Sesame 80 ;64 :Chickpea 200, Hummus Machine 12000 (no extras) ;65 :Cauliflower 350 ;66 :Brussels Sprouts 60 ;68 :Broccoli 620 ;70 :Radicchio 350 ;72 :Celery 680 and at least 199 levels possible; no seeds beyond level 72, no trees beyond level 55, no gear beyond 64? For a Kitchen, a Salt Pond, or a Smoke House, you need a Garden Ranch, costing 900,000 coins and unlocked at level 45 - or buy it earlier for 100 RC. category:interface category:lists category:store